


Like Heaven

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, First Time, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Mel reads something private and gets hot and bothered. Janice can live with that.





	Like Heaven

Mel stared at the ancient scroll she was reading. “Oh my,” she breathed.

Janice turned to her, frowning. “What is it?”

Mel removed her specs and wiped her face with her handkerchief. It was a hot summer’s day and her office at the university, where they were working at present, was stuffy; that could explain her red cheeks. “Nothing,” she said.

Janice crossed her legs and stared at Mel, making her blush even more. “C’mon, Mel, what’s eating you?”

Mel choked on her own spit.

Throwing up her hands, Janice said, “Fine,” and got down from her perch on Mel’s desk. “Don’t tell me, just leave me guessing.”

Mel sighed, readjusting her specs. “I just don’t think this scroll was meant to be read, that’s all.”

“Ain’t they all meant to be sung?” Janice frowned. She came and stood behind Mel, peering over her shoulder at the Greek writing.

“That ain’t what I’m saying, Janice. Now stop looking over my shoulder.”

Janice stepped back and went to peruse the bookshelf behind the desk.

“And stop rolling your eyes,” said Mel without turning around. “I know that’s what you’re doing.”

Now she had rid herself of that nuisance, she returned to the scroll. Her eyes widened as she read of things she hadn’t thought were even possible, and she tried and failed to keep her breathing steady. As she read about what Gabrielle liked to do to Xena when they were alone together, Mel felt a tingle between her legs. She bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping her and pressed her legs together. Without her permission, her gaze slipped away from the scroll and towards Janice and her strong body with a drip of sweat falling down between her–

“What?” Janice slammed her book closed. “Goddammit, Mel, what’s up with you?”

“I…” Mel took a deep breath, bade farewell to her dignity, and begged, “Please do to me what Gabrielle did to Xena in this scroll.”

Janice raised her eyebrows. “And what the hell would that be?”

Heart racing with arousal and nervousness, Mel got up from her chair and stood behind Janice. She whispered what Gabrielle did in Janice’s ear, unable to say it with confidence.

Grinning, Janice turned her head and looked back over her shoulder at Mel. “So that’s what’s got you all hot and bothered.” She chuckled. “Well, can’t say I’m surprised.”

Mel’s jaw dropped. “Whatever do you mean?”

Janice turned around to face her, touching Mel’s hips. “Frankly, I think you’ve wanted me since day one. And,” she added, “I’ve always known that about Xena and Gabrielle.”

“You do? You have?” Still blushing, Mel raised her eyebrows.

Janice smirked. “Oh, yeah.” She pulled Mel in by the hips and whispered in her ear, “Now I’m gonna lock that door.”

Janice’s breath on Mel’s skin made Mel breathe harder. “Yes,” she sighed. “Do that.”

With that stupid grin on her face, Janice released Mel and walked over to the door to lock it. She undid the first few buttons on her own shirt as she approached Mel again. Mel clutched the desk behind her, unsure if she could stay standing on her wobbly legs for long. Sweat dripped down her collar. She stood still, watching as Janice undid the rest of her shirt buttons, revealing bare skin underneath. Janice wasn’t even wearing a brassiere.

Janice removed Mel’s specs and put them to one side, then slipped her fingers behind Mel’s head, bringing her down for a kiss. Mel expected her heart to burst as she felt Janice’s dry lips on her own painted ones. Too soon, Janice broke the kiss, but then she pushed Mel onto the desk, where she sat at a more convenient height. Mel sank into their second kiss, eyes closed and lips parted.

When they came up for air, Mel smiled at Janice, blue eyes shining. “I’ve never been kissed like that before,” she admitted. She ducked her head. “Why are you doing this?”

Janice touched her knee, bare as her skirt had ridden up. “Because I want to and because you want me to,” she said. “But if you’re uncomfortable, I’ll be sure to leave.”

Mel glanced up. “No, stay. Please.”

“Okay then.” Again, Janice’s ridiculous grin. “Tell me, what else did Gabrielle do to Xena?”

Smiling, Mel said, “Well, she touched her here.” She took Janice’s hand and placed it on her breast.

Janice’s eyes lit up. “I’m sure she did.” Standing between Mel’s parted legs, she gave Mel’s breast a gentle squeeze, making her moan.

“Kiss me,” whispered Mel, closing her eyes.

Their lips met once again, and this time Janice slipped her tongue between them and explored Mel’s mouth. Mel let Janice take over, frowning when she stopped the kiss and sighing when she grazed her neck instead. All she wanted was for Janice to never stop touching her.

Janice’s hands hovered around the top button on Mel’s white shirt. “May I?” she asked.

Watching her with darkened eyes, Mel nodded. She stared at Janice’s rough hands as she unbuttoned Mel’s shirt. This time, when Janice laid her hand on Mel’s breast, her nipple stiffened through the fabric of her brassiere. Sighing, she let her head fall back as Janice continued to touch her breasts and kiss her neck.

After a short while, Mel grew bold. She grabbed Janice’s head and moved it so that Janice’s mouth was on her cleavage. She smiled as Janice hummed.

Janice kissed her way down Mel’s breasts and stomach until she reached the top of Mel’s skirt. Mel shivered as Janice’s hands moved under her skirt and gripped the waistband on her underwear.

Janice looked up at Mel. “Did Gabrielle take these off?”

Staring, Mel said, “Oh, my. Yes.” It came out as a sigh. She shuffled so that Janice could remove her briefs.

Throwing the briefs over her shoulder, Janice smiled at Mel before shoving the clutter on her desk to the side and pushing Mel back to lie on the cleared space.

“Oh, lord,” Mel moaned. She was well past the point of giving up her dignity now.

When Janice pushed up her skirt and settled between her legs, Mel imagined Gabrielle doing the same to Xena and felt herself growing wet. Janice leaned down and licked her, well, _clit_ , a word she only knew thanks to a certain scroll. She cried out, then clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

Janice popped back up. “It’s okay,” she said, glancing at the clock. “It’s late; most of the staff and students will have left.”

Mel exhaled. “Well then, Gab- er, Janice, you may continue. Please,” she added.

Janice grinned. “With pleasure,” she said, getting back to work.

Janice’s tongue on her most private parts was a strange sensation. Mel had never experienced anything like it before, but she didn’t want it to ever stop, and she writhed on the desk, gripping the edges to keep herself steady.

But then Janice stopped. “Want me to speed up?”

Mel considered the idea. “No,” she said, cupping Janice’s face and pulling her back down.

Janice didn’t seem to have a problem with that, and she continued to work Mel’s clit at the same pace until Mel wanted to explode. Mel’s breathing sounded like sobs now, but she didn’t care. Janice rubbed her thigh, keeping her calm as these new sensations ran through her body.

“I… I…” she stammered.

Janice looked up again. “It’s okay,” she said, crawling up Mel’s body to kiss her, nibbling at her lower lip. “You can let go.”

Mel relaxed as Janice moved to suckle at a spot on her neck, then settled back between her thighs, returning her attention to Mel’s clit. It didn’t take long, maybe a minute, before Mel’s toes curled in her shoes and she was shaking, crying out the lord’s name as she reached the height of pleasure. With gentle strokes of her tongue, Janice brought Mel back down to earth.

Mel lay there, panting, trying to compose herself. “Thank you,” she said.

Janice pulled Mel’s skirt back over her thighs and, smirking, perched on the desk and looked down at her. “You are _very_ welcome.” She winked.

Mel chuckled. “I highly doubt Xena and Gabrielle did it in an office though.”

“Probably not,” Janice agreed. Her eyes had a strange look, almost one of fondness, Mel thought, but she’d never seen Janice express anything like that before.

“So, what happens now?” she asked, sitting up on the desk with her thigh touching Janice’s.

“What do you want to happen?” Janice shot back.

Mel picked up her specs, slipping them back on with the intention of seeing Janice’s face more clearly, but growing shy and ducking her head instead. “We’re two women,” she pointed out. “You can’t court me. So what do we do?”

Janice sighed. “Look, Mel, I ain’t one for romance. Now you may deserve grand gestures and declarations, but that ain’t me. I can do friendship with secret fucks behind closed doors – _that’s_ me. Now what do _you_ want?”

Mel closed her jaw, which had dropped at Janice’s language. “Why, I never thought about it before,” she admitted, frowning.  “I suppose I always wanted adventure, rather than settling down. Can you do that?”

Janice brightened. “Sure, Mel. I can give you adventure.”

Mel grinned, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. When she noticed the clock, her smile faded. “My, it’s late. I’m gonna go home. See you tomorrow?”

Janice jumped off the desk and picked up Mel’s briefs, handing them back to her. “Don’t forget these,” she said.

Snatching her briefs and putting them back on, Mel said, “Don’t forget those lipstick marks on your face.”

Janice shook her head as she grabbed a tissue, wiping her face and then grabbing her trademark hat. Mel loved that hat, but not as much as Janice seemed to.

As they parted ways for the evening, Mel grinned. She was finally getting her adventure.


End file.
